Partners In Crime
. Your converted enemy takes less damage.|Having a converted enemy increases your health by . Your converted enemy takes an additional less damage.|Controller}} Mechanics This skill benefits both the player and their Jokered law enforcer. The Basic version of the skill provides +10% movement speed to the player and a 45% damage reduction to the minion while the Aced version adds a 30% health boost to the player and an additional 54% damage reduction to the minion (for a total of 99% damage reduction). While the bonus is applied per minion, having 2 minions from Confident does not give additional player boosts. The player instantly loses the bonuses upon having no remaining minions. Strategy As this skill is only useful with a converted enemy, it is essential that the owner attempt to convert an enemy as soon as possible. Obviously, this skill is entirely useless for anyone who doesn't possess the Joker skill. Minions become near-invulnerable bullet sponges (usually taking 512 shots before dying), and can be used as effective distractions for usually dangerous targets (such as the SWAT Turret or Minigun Bulldozer) if the player manages to position their minions correctly. While the basic version's use is limited by itself, it can be handy if stacked with other speed-boosting skills like Duck And Cover or Second Wind. The aced version's 30% health increase is useful at lower difficulties but of questionable usage at difficulties above Mayhem, so the 54% extra protection to the minion is typically more useful than the former effect. However, unless one intends on proactively attempting to have a minion with them at all times, they should probably go for other skills. With this skill obtained (especially if aced), it is possible to constantly regenerate health if Hostage Taker is active without the need to spend time to dominate and convert another unit. In stealth, this skill is of no use as enemies cannot be converted even though they can be intimidated. Due to a bug, converted enemies may stop following the player and can move to or stay in an inconvenient location (such as the room that houses the DNA identification scanner in Hoxton Breakout). It can be counterproductive if the player needs to have additional support or has to perform a hostage trade from an undesirable distance, as their high health makes it difficult to eliminate said converted unit to free up space and convert another unit. However, on occasion, this bug may somewhat prove beneficial as it can keep a converted unit safe from other enemies and guarantee the safety of said unit for a potential hostage trade later. Trivia *Prior to Update #100, Partners In Crime was named Partner In Crime, was a tier 5 skill, and provided less damage resistance to the minion and the aced version only gave a 20% health boost. *Partners In Crime is one of the several pre-Update #100 skills to be unchanged in the update beyond name changes, tier, skill point, and skill tree changes, and slight mechanic changes.